In a known device for manufacturing a pipe bend from a straight pipe piece having bevelled ends, this pipe bend is formed by the action of upsetting and calibrating forces onto the outer surface of said pipe piece. This device is provided with upsetting and calibrating segments which are jointly reciprocatingly movable under the action of a force and have each an upsetting and calibrating section. A slide is provided for guiding the pipe piece to be bent, said slide being reciprocatingly movable on a cant which is curved in agreement with the curvature of said pipe bend.
Such devices are practical and work reliably. However, they have the disadvantage that the problem of feeding and stepwise transporting the pipe piece to be worked is not satisfactorily solved. As it is known, the pipe piece to be worked lies on a loading rack and glides without control on a path, provided for this purpose, to the processing place, as soon as a light barrier releases the processing. Moreover, it is disadvantageous that the pipe piece to be worked is not supported on its inside during calibrating. This is most prejudical to the calibrating process.